Beaded driving cables are often used in products that require connection of two or more devices for automotive and non-automotive systems. Typical beaded driving cables consist of a beaded core and end fittings. The end fittings are located at either end of the cables and provide connection points for other devices. The inner core of these cables may be coated with an outer jacket, or, alternatively, may be uncoated. It is desirable to increase the pulling strength of the beads for high load applications, such as pulling a door or lift gate. In automotive systems, a beaded driving cable may be used in a variety of applications, including sliding doors, lift gates, hood and trunk openers, and windows and latches. Thus, there exists a need for a beaded driving cable with increased pulling strength.
Further, in automotive and non-automotive systems, beaded driving cables may create vibrations and noise when in use. It is also desirable to increase the flexibility for applications of smaller bending radius. Thus, there exists a need for a beaded driving cable with increased flexibility and strength that can provide a wide range of automotive and non-automotive applications while improving noise and vibrations.